Mortal Kombat: Angels Among Demons
by Xerothermal
Summary: Four friends have a turn of events as their favorite video game characters from Mortal Kombat tell them that they are the ones to defeat Shao Kahn and save Earthrealm. [Smoke/OC] [Sub-Zero/OC] [Scorpion/OC] [?/OC]
1. The Beginning

**Alright, now here's the thing with this story; one of the girls will fall in love with someone other than Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and/or Smoke...so review who you think the [?/OC] should be!**

* * *

(Candice P.O.V.)

I sit on in my living room, flipping through the TV channels with the remote, absolutely bored out of my mind. After a eternity of flipping through channels, I gave up and decided to do something else before I'd go insane. So I put the remote next to me on the cushion and picked up my phone that was also next to me. I put my password in and I decided to text Aubree, or Bree at times.

Me: Hey, do you wanna go out? I'm sooooo bored )':

Aubree: Sure, do you wanna get Amy and Monika so we can get all of our costumes ready?

Me: Ya, but whose place are we gonna meet up at?

Aubree: Yours, it's probably cleaner than mine

Me: What about Amy?

Aubree: You don't have loud neighbors like Amy does…

Me: Monika?

Aubree: Monika's parents have company over for some bus-shiz

Me: Bus…shiz?

Aubree: Business, lol!

Me: Lol. Ok, tell Monika and Amy, then come over.

Aubree: Ok, Bye

Me: Bye

Once the conversation was over, I got up and off my couch and ventured to the kitchen where I opened my fridge and grabbed a 'Cool Blue' Gatorade and shut the fridge door. I walked to my room and set my Gatorade on my desk before I walked over to my closet and pulled out my costume and set it at the foot of my bed and covered it with some pillows. I didn't care to be quiet, because I had the house to myself until my brother got back home. Yes, me and my brother share and live under the same roof, but as horrendous as it sounds to some - I mean many - it's not that bad. Maybe it's because we're twins, I honestly don't know how we do it, being that we were always the weird (as in funny) ones in school growing up. Anyways, I was bored again so I turned my stereo on and decided to play some Mortal Kombat while I waited, so I switched my bedrooms TV screen and grabbed the ps3 controller. I already had it in from playing last night, so all I had to do was unpause it and I was back to where I was last.

I played for around a half hour and I heard a car pull in my driveway, so I looked out my window and saw Aubree's truck pulling in. I paused the game and I headed to the front door, and opened it and hugged all of my best friends before I lead the way to my room, their costumes in neat boxes with them.

Monika: "I can't wait to see how everyone's costumes turned out!"

Amy: "Me neither!"

Then we all resulted in agreeing with excitement, and you might be asking why? Well we all had the brightest idea that we would/wouldn't decide our cosplay costumes, so we all cut small strips of paper and wrote down a decent amount of categories, characters, etc. that we would and wouldn't want to dress as. After that we put them in a hat, but before we drew our piece of paper, we put stripes of paper in another hat that had different themes and we had my brother draw the paper. Why? Because here's four friends and one category that we all have to follow, so we used my brother to draw the theme. But the look on his face was priceless once we all found out the theme was 'Sexy'! To sum it all up, we picked our papers, agreed not to show each other until we were all done making them, (not from sewing or anything, just different clothing put together) and that's why I covered mine up with pillows.

Back to the point, Amy decided to reveal hers first - which was Mario - and it was a blue thigh high dress with overall straps, a red t shirt, knee high white socks, and shiny black heels. The hat was red with an M, and all-in-all, she did a fine ass job on making her costume.

Aubree: "The first guy that'll see you will Marry-o (Mario, marry-o? get it?)

Amy: "Haha, well said and I hope so!"

Me: "Alright, where's Luigi?! Monika! Strut your stuff!"

Funny thing is, Monika had just happened to draw Luigi as her character and so we - well I - would expect something that's somewhat similar. Monika showed a pair of blue overall short-shorts, a cropped green t shirt with a 'faded' white circle on the front with a L in the center and two 'faded' white stripes going around the sleeves. Then she showed us her white knee high socks, black high heels, and her Luigi hat that was also factory made.

Aubree: "If Browser had to pick between you two or Peach, he'd take you two for sure! Haha!"

Me: "Well I know what Mario's problem was the whole time!"

Monika: "What?"

Me: "Mario wanted to be the one to clean the pipes! Haha!"

Monika: "Candice!"

Aubree: "Sometimes I wonder why you are the way you are, Candy…"

Me: "Well, that's why you love me!"

Aubree: "Well, I guess I'll go next."

Aubree somehow magically drew Stryker from Mortal Kombat, and I say magically because her last name also happens to be Stryker, which we playfully tease her about it. She had a pair of socks that went mid calf (lower part of leg) and a pair of shiny knee high black stiletto boots. With that she had a short blue zip up dress with a Sergeant insignia patched on each short sleeve. Then she showed us her fake badge, her shiny black belt, and black aviator glasses to match it all before she showed us her yellow crop top that had 'Busted' written in blue on it. Her nightstick (the black baton cops carry) and handcuffs, however, were very realistic, but that may be because they're actually _real_. She must have asked her dad if she could borrow one of his nightsticks and handcuffs, considering he was a cop, which may also be why her hat was so freaking detailed too.

Amy: "Well look at who has the right to remain sexy! Haha"

Me: "Oh, and I'm terrible?"

We all laughed after a couple more witty compliments and then it was my turn to show them my costume. I removed the pillows and showed them my black pants and matching black Tabi boots (ninja shoes, or Camel toes XD ). The pants were slightly baggy, but was for fitting on the waist and ankles so the wouldn't fall down. The pants also adorned a belt that had to flaps, one in the front and the other on the back. Then I showed then my fingerless black gloves that reached just past my elbows with a metal guard that would protect the forearm and a small piece to protect the top of my hands. The top consisted of two metal breastplates that had three more plates under them, each getting smaller and matching to cover my abs. The side of the metal that would touch my kin would be a cloth to prevent irritation and discomfort from the bare metal. It also had shoulder guards that resembled somewhat to Smokes from Mortal Kombat. The mask was a black face mask that covered from the bridge of my nose and down, and over that was a grey mask that attached to the mask.

Alright, as I'm getting compliments, one may ask 'But how did she make a metal costume and the other girls didn't make as awesome costumes?'. Well, any haters reading this, my spare time hobby is making fuckin' arts and crafts, so suck on that like a lollypop! Everyone is bound to have an artistic friend, and that friend is me! Just like how Amy is the dancer, Monika is the singer, and Aubree is the more medical experienced one.

BACK TO THE POINT! Anyways, we all talked, watched TV, the whole friendship thing, and then we decided to go get some drive thru, so we all hopped into Aubree's truck and drove to Taco Bell. We got what we ordered and then went back to my place, but when we got there I saw my brother's truck in the driveway, so he was probably inside.

We all got out and we rushed through the door so we could eat the delicious Taco Bell food. But when we all were inside and reached the living room, I saw four figures, and my brother was being held against the wall by one of the figures. I couldn't exactly make out who they were though, because it was night time and the lights were dim. Aubree quickly put the bags of food on the kitchen table as Amy turned up the lights and revealed the faces of the mysterious figures.

If I wasn't crazy, I would say that these four men were the Mortal Kombat characters Raiden, Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion who also was the one holding my brother off the ground and against the wall by his throat.

At that time I had one word in my mind: Shit….


	2. SLEEPOVER!

**Ok, I got chapter 2 up, that's my part so now do yours please! I reeeeeally need to know who to pair Aubree up with as soon as possible! I was thinking of pairing her with Stryker, because that's her last name too...but I don't know! Please review who you think she should pair up with (maybe a pairing for Blaze too, eh?) And thank you for viewing!**

* * *

(Blaze's P.O.V.)

I was being choked nearly to death until I heard someone pull in the driveway, and it was probably Ice (Candice ~ Cand-ice) with her friends. Luckily these idiots didn't sense them coming in through the front door, because I wasn't in any condition to fight these buffoons. I just pray that they don't make any rash decisions that would make them end up like I did. As to how this all happened was…ah fuck, I suck at telling stories! FLASHBACK COMMENCE!

~*Flashback*~

I was driving home after the guys night out and I was exhausted, yet energized. After about a 25 minute drive I reached my place and I pulled into the driveway and turned my truck off before I headed to the front door. As I was opening the front door, a sudden feeling of danger swarmed my body, but continued anyways.

"ICE?! YOU HERE?!", I yelled out to my sister.

I didn't get a response from my sister, and assumed that she must be out with her friends or something of that sort. But the next thing I know is that I see four men in the living room, and I thought Ice was the crazy one, but these men were dressed as Mortal Kombat characters! Raiden, Scorpion, Smoke, and Sub-Zero…in my living room? Any normal person would either scream, call the cops, or run away from any intruder, right? Especially if three of them had glowing eyes, and had giant ass muscles, but I didn't do any three of those options, why? I'm not one of the more normal people in this world, and I just got into a fighting stance.

"Why are you here?!", I yelled.

"We wish only to talk…we would like a word with Candice, your sister if I'm not mistaken.", Raiden said trying to keep things calm.

"Why do you need to speak with her? How did you know she's my sister?!", I practically yelled.

"Listen here boy, you better not raise your fucking voice at me!", Scorpion threatened me.

"Who said I was talking to you?!", I almost whined as I threw my arms up.

The next thing I see is Scorpion running at me with a fist in the air and ready to finish me like a fat kid's ready to finish a cheesecake (if you saw a certain movie, you'll get it). I quickly moved to the side and out of the way, allowing Scorpions _piss_ meter go _off_ the charts. I managed to keep a good distance until he _really_ had enough, and then he threw his shuriken at me and it embedded itself in my shoulder. He yanked at the chain while yelling "GET OVER HERE!" before he landed numerous punches and kicks all over my body until he punched me square in the face, sending me flying backwards and into the wall until I slid down to the floor. He placed his hand around my neck roughly and quickly pulled me up and off my feet against the wall. He pulled his hand back and I heard "NO!" from Raiden, but it only made him pull his fist back farther, and farther, and farther…

~*Present*~

(Candice's P.O.V.)

The men turned their heads and looked at us, I looked at Scorpion and he thankfully dropped Blaze, but not exactly very gently. I saw as he weakly mouthed the word 'run' to us with hope that we'd listen, but that was quickly ignored.

"Why are you here?!", I asked demandingly while glaring daggers at Scorpion, who frankly didn't give a fuck.

"We, would like to talk to you four.", Raiden said.

"About what?", Monika asked.

"Helping us.", Raiden said.

"I'm sorry? After you almost killed Blaze?", I said upset.

"Please listen to Raiden, it's very important to us all!", I saw Smoke ask almost pleadingly. Fuck, why did I have to be so attracted to him?

Aubree, Monika, Amy and I all exchanged looks real quick before we all nodded to each other.

"We'll consider helping…" I started and saw Raiden give a small smile of relief, "…but!" I continued.

"But?", Raiden asked.

"You have to heal my brother, it's the least you could do." I finished.

"Fair enough, I suppose." Raiden said making his way to Blaze.

We watched as Raiden kneeled next to Blaze and I watched in amazement as Raiden healed Blaze back to full health with lightning in mere seconds! Raiden helped Blaze to his feet and glared in Scorpion, who didn't care.

~*Le Time Skip*~

"So…", I started, "…what you're saying is that we're the destined ones to save Earthrealm?" I asked.

"Yes.", Raiden replied simply.

"But we're from different dimensions, how does this all, you know, connect with us?", Blaze asked.

"The answer will become clear to you as time unravels, and the more you fulfill your destined paths.", Raiden explained.

"But we don't know the slightest thing about fighting, other than Blaze and Candice, that is." Monika said.

"That didn't go unnoticed, and that is why you are to be trained.", Raiden replied.

"By who?!", Aubree, Monika, Amy, Blaze and I said in unison.

"Scorpion, Smoke, Sub-Zero and I have yet to find the fourth warrior capable for such a task as this."

"Wait…", Blaze said leaning forwards and leaning with his elbows on his knees, "…who's training who?" and at that instant we all looked at Raiden.

Raiden had stood up before speaking, "Scorpion will train Amy…", the two looked at each other, not looking away from each other for some time (that could be either a good or bad thing…probably the second one), "…Sub-Zero will train Monika…" Raiden said. Sub-zero and Monika exchanged looks of fairness, and seemed as if they would most likely be able to tolerate each other.

"And who will I train?", Smoke asked.

"You, you will train Candice…but I will have to say this now; her brother may be of assistance and will be there at times to help within her training. Maybe pick up a move or two along the way that could help him one day in the future."

Smoke, Blaze and I all exchanged glances that was almost like a wordless bonding of some sort. But before anyone could say anything, Aubree beat us all to it and spoke first.

"What about me?", she asked.

"You will be taught to fight as well in time, but I have yet to decide from a select few in mind. Until then, I suggest for everyone to rest well tonight, for we shall continue this tomorrow evening.", Raiden said before he lifted one arm and lightning engulfed him, and he disappeared.

The pupils looked at their mentors and we watched as Smoke put his hands together, fading away in a wisp of smoke. Sub-Zero froze in place and he broke in small ice particles that drifted off, and left only a short, cold breeze until he completely disappeared. Scorpion drew one of his short swords and sliced the wood floor, creating a fire hole before he jumped in it, and to our luck it closed without doing any damage to the floor other than a little soot (ashes).

We all looked at each other for a little while and, regardless of what's just happened to all of us, we all screamed one word like a bunch of idiots while throwing our hands in the air, "SLEEPOVER!".


End file.
